


“Other Things May Change Us. But We Start And End With Family.”

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Execution, Family, Gen, Sad, burned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: During the battle between Jack and chuck, Jack finds himself on his knees, defeated. As Chuck raises his hand. He is stopped.“You will be burned at the stake tomorrow.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	“Other Things May Change Us. But We Start And End With Family.”

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this is in Wattpad. It is written by me.  
> Wattpad Copy: https://www.wattpad.com/story/221187935-other-things-may-change-us-but-we-start-and-end

Chuck stood before Jack. The plan had failed. Jack knelt before his grandfather, his right hand placed over his left side. He pressed his guts and blood in. He squeezed his eyes shut as salty tears. Jack’s head hung low. Chuck stood in a confident stance, his right hand held high. Chuck brought his hand back in the position to snap. To snap Jack out of existence. Chuck brought his hand a little forward, but was stopped. Chuck turned, lowering his now freed hand as his eldest son, Michael, loosened his grip. Michael’s left arm dropped to his side.

“What are you doing, Michael?” Chuck asked, offended that his son, his favorite son, would stop his actions.   
“He’s your grandchild. You didn’t have the intended bond with Lu, but you can at least have mercy on his son.” Michael replied, suggesting that he wanted to prevent Chuck from ending his nephew’s existence.   
“Lucifer was evil, and his son is no different. He tried to kill me! The Creator, the lord, God.” Chuck responded.   
“Father, please.” Michael begged. His father put a hand up, suggesting that Michael should zip his lips, or feel his father’s wrath. The zipper still hung on the same side. “Slaughter is never the answer. There has already been so much bloodshed. Please, dad, don’t do it.” Michael argued. Chuck turned away as he spoke,  
“Other things may change us. But we start and end with family.”  
He sighed, thinking about the rest of his (now deceased) children. He raised his right hand and then, fell onto the soft, cushiony, holy white clouds. Michael out his hand down and knocking his father clean out. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Chuck awoke on the scratchy red couch of his study. Michael, sat on a sofa of the other side of the room. Chuck’s blood boiled.  
“Michael!” He stood you and shouted. Michael flinched, still seated.   
“How dare you go against my wishes? How dare you go against Heaven? How dare you go against your home? Your blood?” Chuck hollered in a tone as if he were lecturing his child.   
“Dad, I’m sorry. I-I just... Jack’s a good kid. He was just trying to be good.” Michael stuttered through sobs. Chuck closed his eyes and sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Michael, but this deed can not be forgiven. I cannot have a traitor as bad as you stay alive. You will be burned at the stake tomorrow.” Chuck turned away as he finished his sentence. He could almost hear Michael’s heart shatter, or was it his own? Chuck held up his hand, and snapped Michael into a magic-proof cell. Michael sat on the stiff bed, the cold cement floor being his only company. Michael looked up at the many barred window that let a string of moonlight into the cell before burying his face into his legs and wrapping himself with his now black wings. Michael closed his eyes and let his last tears fall, just like he had.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next day Michael’s cell door was opened.  
“Your execution, sir.” He heard one of the guards say. Michael sat up and nodded. He let the guard escort it from the cell and bring him to where his execution was to be held. Many executions of high ranked beings were held there. Michael remembered his 5 millionth birthday when his father brought him there to see a lion show. A fallen angel was brought out to fight the beast, but was slaughtered. One innocent was brought out after the other. Chuck stood before the stake where Michael’s was to be burned. Before a being was killed, their wings (if they had any), were ripped out. Michael was tied to the stake and a black blind fold was wrapped around his eyes. The blind fold soddened as Michael felt a tug at his right wing. He let out a yelp. He could feel Chuck’s hands shake as he frightened his grip. He took a fist full of feathers to strengthen his grip and then tugged. Michael screamed and tried to kill his legs, but they were tied down. Tears seeped out from beneath the tight blindfold and down Michael’s cheeks. Michael’s breath grew heavier as he felt his father’s hands grip his left wing. Chuck tugged, ho,ding back tears as he heard his son scream in pain. Michael’s throat was dry and ached, but he still screamed when the muscles that held on ever so tightly to Michael’s wing snapped. Chuck pie,d the left wind on top of the right and then went back to the front of Michael. Michael’s let the guards pour gasoline all over him.  
“Any last words?” Chuck asked his son. Michael weakly nodded. Michael let his final words roll of his dry tongue. He heard flames fickle beneath him and screamed as they swallowed him whole. Michael felt the flames pick at his flesh. He felt his flesh shrivel up like burnt wood. He felt the flames costume his bones. The flames danced all around him until there was only the stake in which Michael hung and a charcoaled corpse.

Chuck felt his eyes water as he saw his son burn. The reflection of Michael’s burning body sat in Chuck’s teary eyes. Michael’s last words rung in his head, blocking out his screams.

“Other things may change us. But we start and end with family.”


End file.
